Dual Blade
The Story The Dark Lord. It’s an unfortunate name, for it brings up images of evil and fear. Yet the one who bears that title does so not because he is evil, but because he spends so much time in the dark, battling against the things that would bring Maple World down. It’s a high and lonely destiny, one borne well by all those who have carried the title. The former Dark Lord was a great man who spent his life fighting against the forces of darkness. As all Dark Lords must, he had carefully groomed possible successors. His two greatest students were a young man named Jin and his own daughter, who is known to us now only as ‘Lady Syl.’ Both were excellent students, people of great strength and moral character and he cherished and loved both of them. In turn, Lady Syl and Jin revered their teacher and developed a great affection for each other. Times were happy as they all trained and worked together. The trouble began with an urgent request from Tristan, the Dark Lord’s friend. It seemed that Balrog had been resurrected and was destroying Victoria Island. The Dark Lord immediately headed out to help but when he arrived in Sleepywood, his friend Tristan was nowhere to be found. He eventually tracked down Balrog and faced him in mortal combat. Alas, Balrog is a foe not so easily beaten for his evil is not merely physical, but spiritual as well. The Dark Lord lost his focus for a split second and allowed Balrog’s evil to slip past his shields – and he lost his soul. The Dark Lord had become one of the very monsters he had spent his life defeating and began attacking Kerning City. Jin, who had followed his master against his wishes, witnessed everything. In despair and agony, he tried to appeal to the thing that was his former master, trying to get it to remember the man of virtue and honor he once was. Alas, it was no use! Jin knew what he would have to do, what his true master would have wanted and he defeated the monster that wore his master’s beloved face. Tears stinging his eyes, Jin carried the body back home to bury him in honor and succeed him as Dark Lord. As it happened, Balrog claimed two victims that day. Lady Syl, her mind and soul shattered by the loss of her beloved father, blamed Jin for not protecting him. In time she came to believe that Jin had even engineered her father’s death in order to take his position as Dark Lord. Nothing Jin could say or do could convince her that she was mistaken, that he would have given anything to save her father’s life and that he never wanted to become Dark Lord in this way. It did not work. Lady Syl’s heart grew cold and bitter, hating the man she had loved with a cold fury that was like a wall of ice between them. The last time they saw one another, Jin made one last entreaty to Lady Syl, begging her to remember her father’s honor and greatness and the love they had once shared. Lady Syl merely promised him that when the end came, his death would rival her father’s in pain and anguish. Now there is a secret war raging in the heart of Kerning City. Lady Syl and her Dual Blades continue her struggle against the Dark Lord from an unknown location simply known as the ‘Secret Garden.’ Her new organization is growing in strength and more and more skillful Rogues are disappearing. The Dark Lord knows that Lady Syl is getting ready to make her move, though he does not yet know what that move will be. Meanwhile, a man named Ryden in a back alley of Kerning City begins talking to travelers here and there, making an interesting offer. At the Secret Garden, Lady Syl takes care of her plants, gathers her forces and nurses her ever-growing rage and bitterness towards the Dark Lord. Yet in the silence of her empty heart, a tiny ember of something she’d long thought extinguished remains. Whether it can burst into flame before she and the Dark Lord destroy one another, no one knows. To see Dual Blade's skill list, click . Blade Recruit If one is a Dual Blader, they must finish a long mainstream quest starting from level 10. Prior to completing the chain, the Blader will reach level 20 or so. Blade Acolyte For Dual Bladers, they must instead perform a level 29 quest which involves taking a diary from the current Dark Lord to Lady Syl after defeating several of the Dark Lord's copies. Afterwards, they must reach level 30 in order to give her the book and advance the job. The Diary will say how the current Dark Lord says that he killed the Former Dark Lord because the Balrog possessed him. Lady Syl is in shock and denial, but hesitates on killing the Dark Lord. Blade Specialist At level 54, Lady Syl, who is still hesitant and had thinking, will send a message to convince Arec, the 3rd job Advancement for Thieves, that the Dual Blades are no longer targeting the Dark Lord. He will request 300 White Fangs eliminated and 100 of their tails as evidence as proof of your alligence. After the deed is done, he will give you an unreadable letter which must be taken to Lady Syl upon hitting level 55. When one speaks to the Dark Lord he will mention that he got the word from Arec, and asks how Sylvia (Lady Syl) is doing. Warning: Because this is a third job advancement, you must spend all your SP or they go to waste. Also, you will not gain any Skill Points prior to hitting Specialist. Blade Lord To be a Blade Lord, you need to hit lv 70. You must then do the advancement test similar to those done by Assassins and Bandits. Go to Arec. He asks for the Necklace of Strength from, instead of Lady Syl, the Dark Lord. Head back to Kerning and talk to him. Then go into the Door of Dimensions and kill his clone. Take the Dark Charm back to the Dark Lord in exchange for the Necklace of Strength. Head back to Arec, who demands the Necklace of Wisdom. Go to the holy field and offer a Dark Crystal and answer 5 questions correctly for the Necklace. Go back to Arec to advance. Blade Master To be a Blade Master, you need to hit lv 120. You must then do the advancement test similar to those done by Hermits and Chief Bandits. Talk to Arec, who refers you to Hellin. Go to Leafre and are then tasked to bring her the Heroic Star and Heroic Pentagon. To get the two items, there are two ways: *Method 1: Kill Manon and Griffey who possess the item. *Method 2: Go to Vega located in Eos Tower 66th Floor and buy the Secret Spell Scroll and give it to Chief Tatamo whos in Leafre. The item Vega is selling costs 10 Million Mesos. Bring the items to Hellin, who is now prepared to advance you. Category:Classes Category:Explorers